custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraata
The Kraata were a species of organic, slug-like creatures that were naturally produced by Makuta following their evolution. History Creation The Kraata were created as a by-product of Makuta species emerging from the Makuta Pool. Unlike the overwhelming majority of the Matoran Universe denizens, the Kraata were not created by the Great Beings and did not serve any constructive purpose until Makuta Chirox and Makuta Mutran experimented with Energized Protodermis to create the first Rahkshi armor. At this point in the history of the Matoran Universe, however, any Kraata that the Makuta produced were weak and creating them could take long periods of time. Evolution of the Makuta However, following the evolution of the Makuta species, it was discovered that Kraata could be produced stronger and healthier, and that it took less time to create them. This encouraged the Makuta to expose more Kraata to Energized Protodermis and create more Rahkshi, eventually leading to the creation of several Rahkshi armies. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. This indicates that large numbers of Kraata were also killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources on the Planet, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created from Kraata being exposed to the substance. Teridax's Reign After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi, with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru Nui; due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until it was defeated by Takanuva. The Toa of Light did this by attracting the attention of a second Rahkshi of Heat Vision then creating a hologram of himself jumping between them. The two Rahkshi blasted him only to find it was an illusion and that they had struck each other. Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Known Kraata *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Panrahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Kurahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Lerahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Guurahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Vorahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Turahk - Status Unknown *Kraata that were used by Teridax's Rahkshi Armies - Disintegrated *Kraata belonging to the Rahkshi that Teridax summoned to distract Voporak - Disintigrated *Kraata belonging to the Rahkshi used in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War - Most Deceased *Kraata belonging to Rahkshi Armies that were used to invade Artakha, Zakaz, and Odina - Most Deceased *Arkata (White Walker's pet) Abilities and Traits There are a total of forty-two recognized Kraata Types that each have a higher degree of control, over a different ability, as they evolve through the six Kraata Stages. These forty-two different Abilities are recognized as Rahkshi Powers and were shared by the Makuta. Kraata also have the ability to transform into Rahkshi Armor when exposed to Energized Protodermis. Strangely, their transformation does not seem to depend on whether or not the Kratta were destined to be transformed by the liquid, unlike other beings in the Matoran Universe. Shadow Kraata The seventh stage of a Kraata's development is called the Shadow Kraata. They can only evolve to this stage if they have a particular strain of genetic material, which makes them very rare. When Kraata evolve to this stage, they turn purple and acquire physical features of one of the six previous stages. Although they have a color change, the Kraata retain their original power and can still operate Rahkshi. They are the most intelligent of the Kraata stages and are as intelligent as a Matoran or a Toa. They are even capable of speaking the Matoran language. Shadow Kraata have a greater power level than their previous stages and have the ability to infect masks from a distance of up to 100 yards. This power is blocked if they are inside a Rahkshi or are restrained. Trivia *As the Kraata were created as a byproduct of the Makuta species, their creation was not something that the Great Beings had planned. Thus, neither Rahkshi or Makuta could be revived in the Red Star. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' See also *Rahkshi *Kraata/Powers *Kraata Gallery on BIONICLE.com Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Rahkshi Category:Species